


[Art] taste me on your skin

by slytherco



Series: Drarry Fanart Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Auror Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Digital Art, Finger Sucking, Gift Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Office Sex, Prompt Art, Semi-Public Sex, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherco/pseuds/slytherco
Summary: Draco hates waiting for Harry to come back from work, especially when there are so many other things to be done when he's wearing that bloody uniform.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Fanart Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132700
Comments: 19
Kudos: 313





	[Art] taste me on your skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaesterChill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/gifts).



> Dear Maester, I hope you like what I did with your request:
> 
> "Art prompt: Draco grinding in Harry's lap in Head Auror office. Or.. maybe under the desk while someone comes in. Harry trying to keep a straight face while Draco is distracting him. Harry all uniformed up. Draco in sexy Muggle clothes?"
> 
> Here's a little something to satisfy that uniformed Harry need 💕
> 
> \---
> 
> [[Tumblr](https://slytherco.tumblr.com/post/641676206806319104/the-loveliest-maesterchill-requested-we-talked)]


End file.
